Rewolucja
by Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc
Summary: A carefully woven series of tales told by a certain character's point of view of their current love situation or lack thereof. Contains yaio (my first), but no citrus involved in this story) Please review! Surprise pairings! Complete story
1. Moja Nieposluszna Milosc

Rewolucjz   
(Revolution)   
  
by: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own GundamWing. This story is written for my two Betas and friends Kero and Kage! All I have to say for now is: ha! I told you I would write one! And I certainly did! Please enjoy! I would also like to thank Lady Oak for her help with my Polish grammar! Thank you!!!  
  
  
Moja Nieposluszna Milosc   
(My Disobedient Love)  
  
An emptiness eats away at my soul, now burning with the sick feeling of atrophy. A void is left open in my heart. My mind, incomplete; my body, unsatisfied. I feel isolated from the world, isolated from emotions, isolated from my own life. A black cloud has descended and settled over my now lackluster aura. How can one be happy when all they feel is pain and disappointment?  
  
I guess that this is my fault. I tried to change you, and you only grew more adamant to stay the same. I tried to make you understand, but you were determined to never comprehend. I tried to claim you as mine, so you punished me for my selfishness. I tried to love you, yet you only pulled further away from my warm embrace. You left me behind in the wake of your icy glares and menacing silence. And yet, I love you still Heero Yuy. So tell me why I can easily dismiss the images of death and destruction TallGeese and I created, but not you? 


	2. Dopiero Wtedy

Rewolucjz   
(Revolution)   
  
by: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own GundamWing. This story is written for my two Betas and friends Kero and Kage! All I have to say for now is: ha! I told you I would write one! And I certainly did! Please enjoy!  
  
  
Dopiero Wtedy   
(Not Until Then)  
  
Something has come to my attention. Something that I thought I could deny, but no longer ignore. Loneliness is a feeling I have lived with all of my life. I have learned to suppress these emotions, and make myself stronger because of this lack of emotion. Or did I only succeed in making myself slowly grow weak, and more easily succumb to debilitating emotions?  
  
Sorting through these emotions is a priority. I thought I had learned to function under all conditions and circumstances, apparently I have not. I always thought I could organize my emotions to keep them in check, and yet I find I cannot. But still I try harder, and for all my added efforts, I have been defeated. So tell me why I can pop bones back into joints, survive on nothing, even survive the explosion of Wing Zero, but I cannot seem to survive without Duo Maxwell? 


	3. Czy To Jest Komedia?

Rewolucjz   
(Revolution)   
  
by: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own GundamWing. This story is written for my two Betas and friends Kero and Kage! All I have to say for now is: ha! I told you I would write one! And I certainly did! Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Czy To Jest Komedia?  
(Is It a Comedy?)  
  
I always used to laugh and smile my way through life, but now my smile has vanished from my face. My mind seems to have forgotten how to smile, my facial muscles can no longer perform the action. Isn't it amusing how only one thing can cause all of this pain. Pain, something to which I have grown accustomed. Pain in battle, pain in training. But this heart wrenching pain is something that I cannot bear.  
  
I have tried to give my heart to you, time and time again. Every time I offer, you doubt my sincerity and even question my sanity. Perhaps I am crazy, crazy about wanting to tame your wild heart, and show you love that people only dream about when you cannot truly ever return these feelings. It is with a heavy heart that I admitted to my failure long ago, and promised myself that I would move on. So tell me why everything else was a joke to me; the training, the war, even Deathsycthe, but not you, Chang Wufei? 


	4. Absolutna Kontrola

Rewolucjz   
(Revolution)   
  
by: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own GundamWing. This story is written for my two Betas and friends Kero and Kage! All I have to say for now is: ha! I told you I would write one! And I certainly did! Please enjoy!  
  
  
Absolutna Kontrola  
(Absolute Control)  
  
I learned long ago to never open my heart to people. To close my mind, heart, soul, and body to all who dared to try to break through my icy veneer. I created these walls to stop emotions from entering or leaving my mind. But as hard as I tried to maintain this wall, a small crack formed, sending emotions flying into and out of my mind. I feel as if this crack will expand and explode in a fury of feelings that have been pent up for so long!  
  
I am not sure what exactly causes this pain, but I know that it somehow involves you. Is it from this crack in my shell, or from the fear of rejection and living without your love? I tried, in vain, to seal that crack, keep everything inside. It seemed to work until I saw your face again. So tell me how I used to be able to stand only having a bond with my Gundam, but now can longer stay satisfied and content without you Trowa Barton? 


	5. Bliski

Rewolucjz   
(Revolution)   
  
by: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own GundamWing. This story is written for my two Betas and friends Kero and Kage! All I have to say for now is: ha! I told you I would write one! And I certainly did! Please enjoy!  
  
  
Bliski  
(Intimate)  
  
  
For what seems to be my entire life, I have felt incomplete. Searching for something or perhaps someone. And now that I have found you, I cannot seem to vocalize my feelings. I fear rejection, I fear making you sad. My silence is slowly tearing and ripping at my heart. Each thought tugs at my heart, tugs at my soul. I have always been able to inflict pain on others, but now the tables have turned.  
  
Every night I know that you will not be mine. Every night the same feeling weighs heavily on my heart. I had to push these feelings inside. Hide my true self from others. I know that I cannot risk hurting you. I would die if I knew I endangered your happiness, your health, your life. So tell me why I can experience a protective feeling for other people , to a lesser extent, whenever I step into Heavyarms, but when it comes to you, Quatre Raberba Winner, I never want to let go? 


	6. Bezwzgedny Plomien

Rewolucjz   
(Revolution)   
  
by: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own GundamWing. This story is written for my two Betas and friends Kero and Kage! All I have to say for now is: ha! I told you I would write one! And I certainly did! Please enjoy!  
  
  
Bezwzgedny Plomien  
(Relentless Flame)  
  
How can I go on with life when everything I have come to believe is wrong? I wanted to avoid war, but was only thrown deeper into its black trenches of destruction. I wanted to help mankind, but instead I destroyed people. I want to love you, only I know that you could never love me back. I feel so alone without you, like my life is not complete. you were perhaps my greatest passion for living. I was drawn towards your shining light.  
  
These feelings are wrong, just like everything else I had believed in. I had to try to get over you. I learned to deal with these feelings. I learned to deal with . I had to learn to live my life. I have grown up from the child you once knew. So tell me how I could have grown so much, learned from my experiences with Sandrock, yet still grasp tightly to a childish hope that you are alive and waiting for me Treize Kushrinada?  
  
  
  
If you would like to read more of my fics, please go to Final Triumph at www.geocities.com/finaltriumph ! The site is currently under constuction, but wil be up and running again soon! The site also contains fics written exclusivly for this site, so please go and read! 


End file.
